New Strings
by countrybella
Summary: Edward and Bella are both from Texas. They had a colorful past together. Edwards a professional bullrider and Bellas a new up and coming singer/songwriter. What happens when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

New Strings

Ch.1 What started it all

Bella POV

As I drove down the long, winding dirt road leading to Edwards ranch my favorite song by my favorite singer Miranda Lambert came on. I hollered "hell yeah" as I reached over to turn it up. I rolled down the windows of my old '54 Chevy and started to belt it out along with Miranda.

_I'm texas as hell  
made in honery  
I don't need no loud mouth  
comin' on to me_

_  
my temper gets hotter in red white and blue blazes  
you know dog-gone well everybody can tell I'm texas as hell_

well I know I haven't been around a long time  
but I've heard my share of  
those worn out love lines  
if you ain't redneck  
dont waste your time  
because right now I'm in a lonestar state of mind

God knows that's true. I've had almost every pick up line in the book. It seems all men love to flock to 18 year olds with a pair of boots on there feet and a confident stride. Now I wouldn't say I'm the most beautiful girl ever but I've got my own kind of look. I have long, wavy hair, big pouty lips, a toned tan body, and big doe brown eyes. I've probably been asked out by every guy at school, and every man (single or not) in a 30 mile radius of Amarillo. I've turned them all down except for one.

and I'm texas as hell  
made in honery  
I don't need no loud mouth  
comin on to me  
my temper gets hotter in red white and blue blazes  
you know dog-gone well everybody can tell  
I'm texas as hell

well I guess you think that I'll be persuaded  
but how many times do I have to say this  
don't mess with me boy  
for heaven's sake  
didn't anybody tell you messin with texas was a big mistake

cus' I'm texas as hell  
I'm made in honery  
I don't need no loud mouth comin on to me  
my temper gets hotter in red white and blue blazes  
you know dog-gone well everybody can tell  
I'm texas as hell

you know dog-gone well everybody can tell I'm texas as hell  
yeah

Everybody at my school says that this is the perfect song to describe me. I'm strong, independent, and I don't take crap from anybody. That's the way it's always been, until Edward came along.

Edwards positively the love of my life. With his beautiful green eyes, sexy just-out-of-bed hair, and that adorable Georgia accent I just can't get enough of him. We've been together since sophomore year when he moved here from Georgia to live with his aunt and uncle after his parents died. When he came here he was practically dead inside. His parents were everything to him. Without them he felt like nothing. You could see the pain and guilt in his eyes. They had died in a car accident on the way to see him compete in bull riding at a rodeo. He felt horrible and refused to get on a bull ever since.

That's until I came along.

Edward says that I'm like his sun. Without me he wouldn't be able to see the world. After we started dating he was finally able to get back on a bull and start competing again. Our junior year he won the amateur bull riding championship at the state rodeo. I remember after he won he took me to see none other than Miranda Lambert at the Rodeo Houston concert. It was the best night of my life.

After the song ended I pulled up to his driveway, turned off the ignition, grabbed my new guitar from the back, and hopped out. I unruffled my tattered riding jeans, checked my hair in the mirror and headed to the front porch. I knocked a few times but no one answered, so I went over to the garage and sure enough Edwards stupid silver Volvo was in its place. I told him to get a new 4x4 but no he had to get that dumb shiny thing. Now every time we go to the mud pit I have to borrow Jakes 94 Chevy and that just isn't as fun as a brand new one.

I guessed that he was in the barn. So I walked around the house and started walking down the trail to the barn. As I got a little closer I heard a voice I've couldn't recognize. Hhhmm, that's strange. So I walked into the barn and looked up into the hayloft. What I saw just about killed me. There was Edward and some skanky looking strawberry blonde sitting really close, flirting. Edwards back was turned towards me but the blonde caught sight of me. Once she did she smirked, then leaned forward and kissed Edward right on the lips.

I couldn't control the squeak that came out of my mouth.

Edward heard and turned around. His eyes widened, and he cursed as I quickly turned away and started running back to my truck. I couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me, I thought I was his one and only, his personal sun. As I ran, and the tears streamed down my face I could hear Edward running after me, calling my name. I was almost to my truck when he caught up with me and grabbed my elbow. He was much stronger than me and I was whipped around to face him.

I couldn't say anything, just look at him in shock and pain. Once he got me to look him in the eye, he quietly said "I can explain."

Those three words finally set off my temper and I unleashed it on him.

"You can explain?! You can explain you fooling around with some bimbo behind my back?! You little piece of shit! I gave you everything I had and more! I could have chosen any guy I wanted but I chose you! And this is how you fucking repay me?! I can't bel-"

"It's not what it looks like let me explain! Just shut-up and let me explain!" he interrupted.

"Are you fucking serious!? I'm not going to sit here and take this! I came here to show you a new song and this is how you repay me?! You're sick and worthless! Jake was right! He knew you would hurt me som-"

"Don't fucking bring the piece of shit Jake into this! He's only mad because I got into your pants before he did," he spat at me.

"Oh fuck no! Don't talk about Jake like that! At least he actually appreciates me! I can't take this we're over" I screamed.

"Were done?!" he screamed right back. Pure fury blazed from his eyes. "You're fucking nothing without me Bella! Nothing! You can't do anything without me! You won't get anywhere without me! You think you'll get famous?! You think you'll be able to make it big and get out of this damned town?! I don't think so you'll be stuck here forever!"

"Well we'll just have to see now wont we!' I screeched as I cocked by my fist and popped him right in his left eye.

I was so mad I couldn't even feel the throbbing pain radiating off of my hand.

"Take your fucking ring back! I don't want it anymore more," I screeched as I threw the promise ring he gave me on our two year anniversary. He was doubled over clutching the left side of his face.

"And take your damned guitar!" I threw the guitar on the ground and it cracked in two. "I never liked it anyway!"

After that I hopped into my truck and zoomed off without a second look.

--------------------------------------------

It was 12 o' clock in the afternoon on the Monday after our fight. I had my truck packed with all the stuff I needed and my tank full.

I turned around to my mom and dad. My mom was balling and my dad was standing still.

I went over and kissed my momma and promised that Jake would keep me safe. Then I turned to my dad and hugged him.

"You don't have to do this Bells. You can stay here with us, everything will wash over," said my dad, almost pleading with me.

"No dad. I have to. This will be good for me anyway. I need a change of scenery. I can't stay here anymore." I stated with a final tone.

"Okay Bells. We love you. If you wanna come back we'll be waiting here for you with open arms," he said sadly.

With that I nodded and climbed into my truck and drove away from my childhood home for most likely the last time. After a few miles I pulled into Jakes driveway. He was waiting patiently with his one suitcase and a somber expression. Once he saw me he walked up and threw his stuff into the back, then he climbed into the passenger seat. All we did was look at each other and then we were off.

I turned into the school parking lot and Jake looked at me in confusion.

"What are you doin' Bells?" he curiously asked.

"I have a little something to take care of."

I looked around the tiny gravel student lot and sure enough there was Edwards dumb shiny Volvo. I pulled up next to it, hopped out and grabbed the bat from the trunk. I walked over to one of the windows and took a swing. The glass shattered everywhere. After that I went crazy, swinging at every square inch of that damn car. With each swing I took I wiped away my love for Edward.

Once I felt my job was good enough I dropped the bat, took out the note I wrote to him and tossed it into the front seat, then Jake and I drove off. We didn't know where we were going. We just knew it was far away from Amarillo.

Edwards POV

Bella wasn't in school today. Neither was that damn mutt Jake. I knew I had fucked up big time. But Bella loved me. She would forgive me in a heartbeat. She was just overreacting. I think.

Tanya was just a family friend. Her family had come into town, and while the adults were off at lunch we had stayed at my house to talk. I knew she's always liked me, and I can't say she isn't attractive. But I have Bella and she's all I've ever wanted. I didn't know that she was going to come onto me like that. Once she did it took me a moment to react and of course that's when Bella showed up. I tried to explain but she's so stubborn she wouldn't let me. Then her saying we were over set off my fuse and I said some pretty bad things.

Finally the last bell rang, and I sulked out to my beautiful Volvo. Bella always told me how dumb she thought the thing was, but I loved it. I loved it almost as much as her. When I finally got outside I noticed that there was a crowd forming around my car. I sprinted over and what I saw almost killed me.

My car was destroyed. All the windows were smashed in and there were key marks all over the once flawless silver body. I yelled curses so loud I'd bet everyone in Amarillo could hear it. I pushed through the crowd and looked in. There on the passenger seat was some piece of paper that was folded into eights. I took and out and unfolded it. It was from Bella, I'd know that damned handwriting anywhere. She's so paying for the repairs.

_Edward,_

_I'm real sorry about your car. I'm sure you can get it fixed, but don't expect me to pay for it. I just wanted to leave a little parting gift for you, so you'll never forget me. I've always wanted to leave this town, I just never had a reason why. But thanks to you, now I do. Jake and I are heading off to make my dreams finally come true. I don't know exactly where were going. I think Nashville with suit us fine. He has some family up there. I just wanted to thank you one last time. Because of you I'm finally going after my dream. The next time you see me I'll be singing at the CMAs. I guess it's till then._

_Bella_

She even signed it with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

New Strings

Ch.2 Off the market

Bella POV

"And now we've got an amazing new up and coming artist. I'm sure you all know her. At only 20, this beauty sure knows how to belt it out. Please give a round of applause for the amazingly talented singer/songwriter Bella Swan!" yelled the announcer for none other than the CMA awards.

A huge eruption of cheers and screams came from the giant amphitheatre as I strode out in a shiny black dress and great new pair of boots Alice picked out for me, with my first and favorite guitar strapped to me. (**pics in profile**)

Once I got over to the mike and the applause went down I said, "It's really great to be here tonight. Just a few years back I was a 16 year old girl in my little town watching this and wishing I was here, but now look at me! Wow. So this song is very important to me. It's the first one I wrote when I moved to Nashville and it has a lot of meaning behind it. So I hope ya'll all enjoy it!" I pointed to the crowd and they erupted into applause once again.

Then I started to play.

_I bet this road will take me out of here  
Take me far away from Amarillo  
I bet this car will go real fast  
The wheels might even drive me past  
The places that you said I'd never go  
Oh..._

The Texas Sky is the biggest one I've seen  
But it still aint big enough for you and me  
All the things that make you mad,  
All the baggage in your past  
Don't leave much room for a girl like me to be  
So I'll fill her up with hope and worn-out dreams

An I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings

Mama said I never should have done it  
Should have ended us before we ever started  
Daddy knew about my pride so he stood there  
And he smiled inside and I pretended that I  
Didn't notice a little tear that fell when I said I was going

An I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings

I've worried about life and  
If it's arriving right on time  
I guess if you don't jump  
You'll never know if you can fly

You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings.

Once I played the last chord I nodded my head and walked off the stage and right into Jacobs arms. He picked me up and twirled me around, then gave me a warm, loving kiss on the lips.

"You were great Bells," Jake whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but smile and pull his big body down to mine and kiss him. God I love this man.

Edward POV

I walked into my tour bus after a good ride on a big nasty bull named Diablo. I got a little bruised up when he threw me off and right into the side of the fence. But other than that it was a smooth run.

I'm now 20 years old and I'm a professional bull rider. One of the best in the country. I could be the best, but every time I get on the bull all I think about is Bellas' beautiful face and I guess I get a little distracted.

"Edward, babe, get in here it's the CMAs!" yelled Tanya from the bedroom of our tour bus.

Yes, I ended up dating Tanya. I don't know why, but once I realized Bella was gone for good, I tried to move on. The first person there to help pick up the pieces was Tanya. I let her try and help me even if it was her fault in the first place.

I took off my cowboy hat and my boots and walked into the room, just in time to hear Tanya screech in delight.

"Oh yes! It's Bella Swan!! She's so amazing!"

Oh god, I shouldn't be looking at this, it'll just break my heart even more than it already is. I guess Tanya doesn't realize that this Bella Swan is my Bella. Of course she wouldn't, she never really listens. But as I turned to leave, Tanya grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the bed to sit next to her. I had no choice but to look at the screen.

"And now we've got an amazing new up and coming artist. I'm sure you all know her. At only 20, this beauty sure knows how to belt it out. Please give a round of applause for the talented singer/songwriter Bella Swan!" said the announcer. Bella was right, she made her dreams come true, just like she said she would.

Then the most beautiful woman I've ever seen walked out in a very sexy form fitting black dress, with black boots. Strapped to her body was none other than the one of a kind guitar her father got her for her sixteenth birthday. I'll never forget that day. The moment she saw it her face lit up and she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She ran over to it, looked at me, and said "you're so teaching me how to play."

Bella walked straight up to the mike, and just smiled at the crowd until they finally quieted down. Then she said, in a voice that sounded like heaven itself, "It's really great to be here tonight. Just a few years back I was just a 16 year old girl in my little town watching this and wishing I was here, but now look at me. Wow. So this song is very important to me. It's the first one I wrote when I moved to Nashville and it has a lot of meaning behind it. So I hope ya'll all enjoy it!"

As she told the crowd that she hoped they'd enjoy her performance she pointed to them, and they all erupted into screams and cheers. I could have sworn I heard some guy yell marry me. Even Tanya screeched a little bit in excitement and anticipation.

Once they quieted down again she started to play.

_I bet this road will take me out of here  
Take me far away from Amarillo  
I bet this car will go real fast  
The wheels might even drive me past  
The places that you said I'd never go  
Oh..._

The Texas Sky is the biggest one I've seen  
But it still aint big enough for you and me  
All the things that make you mad,  
All the baggage in your past  
Don't leave much room for a girl like me to be  
So I'll fill her up with hope and worn-out dreams

An I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings

Mama said I never should have done it  
Should have ended us before we ever started  
Daddy knew about my pride so he stood there  
And he smiled inside and I pretended that I  
Didn't notice a little tear that fell when I said I was going

An I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings

I've worried about life and  
If it's arriving right on time  
I guess if you don't jump  
You'll never know if you can fly

You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings.

I could tell that this song was written all about me.

Once she finished she nodded her head and walked off stage. The cameras followed her backstage and zoomed in on her going up to some big, dark skinned man. When she got to him he scooped her up in a bear hug and twirled her around. She was laughing and happy, and then he put her down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

All I could see was red. My hand clinched into fists, and my jaw went rigid. He kissed my Bella! I'm gonna kill him! Wait, what? Did I just say **my **Bella? She isn't my Bella anymore remember. I cheated on her and drove her away with Jacob. Wait Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!! The guy that just kissed Bella was Jacob! Of course it was Jacob, he's always been pining for Bella, even when we were together. He finally got his chance once we broke up. She was probably sad and heartbroken and he swooped right in and took my place. Oh god, I'm such a monster.

Jacob then whispered something into Bellas ear, and she smiled, and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. I couldn't take it. I left the room in a huff, but not before I heard the announcer say "Well I'm sorry guys, but it looks like Bella Swan is off the market."


End file.
